sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 29 / Transcript
“What, really I had no idea. Then you must be a great cook huh?” Chris said laughing. “nah, I mean I can cook. But nothing like her. But she’s only perfect at traditional food. No modern foods that is what I have to do all the time.” Topaz answered proud. “My father has worked here his whole life. He grew up here like I grew up and… I am a middle school student.” Topaz finished explaining with a smile. She was sitting on a horse, her horse and was just teaching Chris how to ride one. “Now, you are pretty good today. Just be careful that you don’t fall off again.” She said slightly laughing. “Very funny.” Chris answered less amused. “E-Ehm Topaz. I actually came here to ask you something.” He then started. “Ask? What would you want to ask me?” Topaz wondered quite surprised. “W-what would you say if…” Chris started. He was stuttering quite a lot. “I mean, what do you think about…” He then suddenly stopped as if he couldn’t finish his sentence. “Think about what?” Topaz wondered curious. “A-acting?!” Chris finished his sentence with the first thing that came into his mind. “Acting?” Topaz repeated confused. “Y-yeah! Acting! Have you ever tried it? I have – had to. My parents forced to be part of a theater and I was terrible.” Chris said nodding. “Why would you think I would be a good actress?” Topaz wondered surprised. “Well, besides the fact that I heard you talking with Low openly, the only way I was able to figure out about Gu-a-a...dian…” “You don’t have to hide it. No one’s around right now.” Topaz said laughing after hearing his attempt to hide the word 'Guardian'. “Anyway, the only way I was thinking about you and Saffron were the same was because of that scar of yours.” Chris finished. “Hm…” “Just try it. The worst that can happen is that you aren’t good at it.” Chris tried to support her. “Hm… I guess you are right…” Topaz sighed agreeing. OPENING “So that’s what you said?” Loo wondered laughing. “Stop laughing.” Chris complained serious. “I just can’t say what I feel openly when she is around.” He added, still serious. “Oh, really? And then you don’t seem to care usually.” Loo said quite teasingly. “Yeah, yeah. How can you be so open about… everything?” Chris then wondered. “It’s because… I don’t care!” Loo answered smiling. “Yeah, yeah. So I need to care less to be able to tell it her?” Chris mumbled. “Tell who what?” Rubellit then wondered curious. “No one nothing.” Chris said calm. “Hmm? You act strange. After such a confrontation, you should jump back and be like ‘Eh? Ehhhh….! N-nothing! Telling who what? Haha, good question!’ But you’re nothing like it. You stayed calm.” Rubellit said thinking. “I can’t follow you.” Loo mumbled shaking his head. “But that’s like it is always – maybe not with you – but always.” Rubellit explained. “Why is my reaction important?” Chris wondered surprised. “It tells me that it is special. Either it is nothing big or you are desperate.” Rubellit said after ‘analyzing’ him. “Calm down, Rubellit. We are going home. School’s over. You got idol things to do tomorrow. There are more important things now than Chris being unable to tell Topaz what he feels.” Sapphire said while putting her hands on Rubellit’s shoulder and walked together with her to the exit. “W-why do you know it? H-how?” Chris wondered quite surprised but still calm and slightly looked at Loo. “Don’t look at him. He hardly tells us anything – ever.” Emerald said nodding while walking past them. “It’s quite obvious, you know. Just not for Topaz as it seems.” Diamond said calm and grabbed Loo’s arm before following the others. Meanwhile at a calmer part of the town, Topaz was visiting the theater. She was standing in the door, waiting for the right decision to hit her. But instead of a decision, she was hit by the feeling of doubt. Seeing all those people acting, remembering their text – or not remembering the text and then being scolded made her think about it again. “What’s up with that.” She mumbled and turned her head to the ground with closed eyes and turned to the opposite direction, outside the open door. She then walked out the door, out of the theater again. During that, the members of the theater group were looking at her and the leader was pretty impressed. “What a performance.” He said quite fascinated. “What was I even thinking?” Topaz wondered and slightly started laughing. “Me and acting. That’s quite funny.” “Geez, Topaz is late…” Amber said quite worried. “Well, everyone is late once in a while.” Ruby said calm. “Yeah but it’s normal for you to be late, not for her.” Amber answered cold. “That’s mean!!” “Mean, but true. You can’t change that.” Amethyst agreed with Amber. “She could if she’d be on time more often.” Amber said correcting Amethyst’s statement. “We’re sorry!” Then the group from the Feather High finally appeared at the spot where they agreed to meet. “Oh yeah, where have you guys been?” Ruby wondered curiously. “The train didn’t come…” Sapphire tried to explain but stopped. “Train didn’t come…” Emerald repeated. “You are good explaining, aren’t you?” She said slightly giggling. “Ughhh… So what? I forgot the word and tried to make it understandable.” Sapphire said complaining. “Hm? Where’s Topaz?” Diamond wondered surprised as she looked at her friends. “Good question. I haven’t seen her since she left Nijiiro.” Ruby said thinking. Meanwhile with Topaz, she was heading to the others when she was interrupted by the leader of the theater group. He stepped before her, stopping her with an overdramatic play. “The moment I have seen this golden haired beauty, I decided to make her mine. So I ask you for an answer. Might you join the theater group.” He said and started bowing in front of her. “Ehh….?!” Topaz didn’t know what to say or what just happened so she just stepped back. “I have seen you. You were at the theater but left again.” He finally started to talk normally. “But, what, how? Wait! I haven’t done anything but leaving!” Topaz stated quite confused. “True. But the way you left, so passionate, determined!” The leader nodded. “I left. The sun was shining at me. Nothing more.” Topaz said stubborn. “The perfect scenario!” He added. “I’m Makoto Masaru. If you ever want to join just let me know, ‘kay?” He said before leaving Topaz alone. “Isn’t that interesting? First the little princess goes to join the group then she rejects when she’s directly asked. I had no idea you were a tsundere.” Then suddenly Break appeared next to Topaz, which even scared her more than that Masaru guy before. She stepped slightly back. “Would you mind?! Don’t scare me like that.” She said serious. “Oh. Did I scare you?” Break wondered surprised, surprisingly nice. “Good.” She smiled. Topaz stepped further back and called for Yellow inside her bag. Yellow jumped out nodded, and transformed into her commune form and Topaz grabbed her. “Oh, so you do ask me to create a monster?” Break wondered surprised but of course she was doing that anyway. “See, I’m just here to talk and you attack me like that. That’s not really nice of you.” Break said slightly laughing. “Ah, what am I playing? Of course I wanted you to do that.” She said. And now she was back to her usual self. “How useless, a dream of something that scares you. Huh, anyway. Like I care.” She said and fused the Jewelrayu with the script which Break has stolen from Masaru. “Isn’t that nice? The boy let me take his script just like that and I’m gonna make it better.” Break said laughing. Topaz looked at her with an angry expression before nodding at herself and then shouted: “Rainbow Paint Over!” "Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Saffron!" Saffron stroke her pose as she appeared in front of golden light. “Ah, watching you transforming will never be boring.” Break said impatient. “Huh, don’t you act like it actually takes time, this is not an anime after all!” Saffron shouted and charged to kick the monster. For some reason, she was more fired up than ever before. Even Break noticed this. But it didn’t scare her. It made her smile eviler as she realized that she transformed the right thing into a monster. “Uhh, you are quite fired up about something that you don’t want to do, aren’t you?” “It’s not important if I want to do it!” Saffron shouted answering. “There are people who want to do it and that’s what matters!” She added and kept attacking. But for some reason the Jewelrayu was pretty strong. Stronger than the others. It could also be that it just felt like that because she fought on her own, without the others. It was the first time after a while after all. “Making jokes about other people’s dreams, you are the worst!” Saffron said quietly but it was hearable that she was quite pissed by Break. “Everyone is allowed to dream, dream about what they want to and no one should tell them not to. And I don’t care if you are too stupid to realize that but I, Guardian Angel Saffron, will defend those you have dreams!” She shouted and while she was saying this little speech, she was holding her hands before her chest and formed her hands to fists. As soon as she finished her speech, her arm protectors slightly changed. A red jewel appeared at the back of her hand and a golden armor formed itself around her hands, arm up to the end of her protectors. “Feel the power of my Impact Armor!” She shouted and attacked the Jewelrayu with her fists. The attacks were very powerful punches. So powerful that they released a golden/orange light which was almost red when she hit the monster. Then, after those powerful attacks, she kicked the monster so that it would hit the ground. Then she landed again and knew that it was the perfect moment to use her Electric Golden Ribbon attack on the Jewelrayu. And so she did and it got purified by it. Then she turned to Break and said. “What are you still waiting for? Shouldn’t you disappear by now and shout: ‘I’ll come back!!’, like always?” Saffron might have been joking but she was all serious. “Yeah, I’m waiting for that.” Break answered and pointed at the others, who finally arrived too. “You guys are late.” Saffron said surprised. “YOU were the one who’s late!” Ruby corrected. “I cleared it.” Saffron said proud. “Ha, you just didn’t want to teleport.” Break interrupted laughing before she disappeared. “Such an idiot…” Rubellit mumbled. “But she was right, right now.” Chris said nodding. “Yes, but still!” “Are you alright, Saffron?” Emerald wondered quite worried. “Oh? I’m fine. My new Impact Armor saved me!” She said proud and showed her gloves to the others. “I was wondering when I’ll get my ‘weapon’ anyway.” Saffron added. “Why is that jewel red? Why? I am the red jewel!” Ruby said joking. “Sure you get the punching item. You are one of our combat Angels.” Amethyst said nodding. “Combat Combats?” Sapphire asked surprised. “The ones who most likely attack without any magic, or weapon.” Amethyst explained. “Saffron, Sienna – but she also has her bow – and Whitney.” “Heh? And what about me?” Ruby wondered. “I’m also combating.” “But you don’t have your weapon yet. Plus, you tend to burn things.” Amethyst said thinking. “B-But Diamond doesn’t have her weapon yet either! How come you count her already?” Ruby wondered confused. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Amber said surprised, slightly laughing. “…what?” Ruby wondered. “She is not getting a weapon. Whitney is a weapon!” Sapphire said serious. “I’m not a weapon.” Diamond complained. “Just don’t make her angry.” Loo added. “Plus, she can freeze the time.” Rubellit added. “Uh, guys. I have to go somewhere fast.” Topaz said as she held the script. “I’ll catch up on you later.” Then Topaz had left the others and went back to the theater, hoping that they would be still there. She was about to open the door when they left the theater. “Um…” She mumbled, trying to find Masaru. “Ah, the golden princess.” But instead, he had found her. “I found the script you lost.” Topaz said calm. “Ah! I was already looking for it.” Masaru said thankful and was about to take it. “but… I know that I’ll get it better use when you keep it.” He stopped himself and started smiling. “I’m not going to act.” Topaz said serious. “That’s what you say now, but your eyes are saying something else. I can see the passion burning.” Masaru added passionate. “Keep it. You’ll have to come here either way. If you decide to try it and if you want to give it back.” Masaru said smiling. “But I don’t want it!” Topaz repeated. “Yes, yes you do. And if you excuse me. I have to go home.” Masaru said as he put his hand on Topaz’s shoulder and left. “B-But…” Topaz mumbled as she was left behind. ENDING Category:Transcripts